A computer system commonly includes a variety of input and output devices known generally as peripherals. Computer peripherals are electrically connected to the central processing unit of a computer system by signal cables. Because most peripherals are not directly compatible with the bus system of a central processing unit, an interface is required to match the peripheral and the central processing unit in terms of data speed, control codes, data format and electrical properties.
To insure uniformity in matching these characteristics, the Electronics Industry Association has adopted to RS232 interface standard. Other common standards include the S100 interface and the IEEE 488 general-purpose interface. Each of these interfaces consist of a plug and socket connector arrangement. Conventionally, an interface plug is operatively attached to the end of a signal cable. The signal cable includes a plurality of wires attached to the interface plug in a well known manner. The interface plug includes a plurality of data leads or "pins" that facilitate the transfer of electronically coded information. The interface plug is secured within a housing, and the pins extend outwardly therefrom. The housing consists of two members configured to be pressed face-to-face and retain the interface plug therebetween. Typically, a plurality of screws secure these housing members one to the other. The conventional interface socket is operatively associated with the bus system of the computer peripheral or the central processing unit to which it is connected. The interface socket may be contained within the cabinet of a component or within a housing as described above. The interface socket is formed with a plurality of receptacles configured for receipt of the interface plug pins so as to further the transfer of electrically coded information. Conventionally, the plug is secured to the socket by two screws which freely extend through openings in the plug and housing to engage two threaded openings in the socket. The screws are manipulated by a screwdriver in the usual and well known manner to assemble the housing and to connect or disconnect the plug and socket.
Several problems exist in the use of screws to assemble a housing and connect an interface plug and socket. One problem is that interface sockets are often positioned one immediately above the other. Given such an arrangement, the threaded openings of the sockets are difficult to access. Because the housings are relatively bulky, they may further block access to the threaded openings. Another problem with both assembling a housing and connecting an interface plug and socket is that the screws are usually small and thus, difficult to manipulate even with a screw driver or like tool. Furthermore, the screws are easily dropped, misplaced or lost.
For all of the above and other reasons, an inordinate amount of time and effort are spent in interfacing computer peripherals. The prior art has heretofore lacked a device that provided a housing that may be quickly assembled and disassembled without screws or like fasteners, and without any additional tools such as a screwdriver. The prior art has heretofore further lacked a connecting device that provided an automatic positive locking action in combination with a quick release mechanism whereby a computer interface plug and socket may be quickly and easily attached and detached without additional fasteners or tools.